1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to flavored oil-in-vinegar microemulsion concentrates. The present invention also relates to methods for preparing such flavored oil-in-vinegar microemulsion concentrates. The present invention further relates to flavored vinegars which are prepared from such flavored oil-in-vinegar microemulsion concentrates.
2. Discussion of the Background
Flavored vinegars are desirable for a number of reasons. Today's consumer is becoming increasingly health conscious. Consumption of low fat food products is considered a relevant health option. The market for low fat food products has grown considerably in the past decade. However, it is common knowledge to the food industry that generally when fat is reduced flavor quality and impact are also reduced for a given food product. The use of flavored vinegars is one method of providing flavor quality and impact while improving low fat characteristics.
However, it is difficult to produce flavored vinegars which are clear, stable, and provide noticeable flavor impact. Flavored vinegars currently available in the marketplace are produced by standard methods, i.e.: (1) infusing vinegar with fresh or dry organic flavoring materials; or (2) blending flavor materials with vinegar. Both methods suffer from shortcomings.
The infusion method is time consuming; the process may take as long as from several days, in the case of a fresh herb, to months, in the case of special balsamic vinegars. Generation of consistent flavor levels is extremely difficult. In addition, filtration is often required to produce a clear flavored vinegar and to remove unwanted particulates.
Blending may result in strongly flavored concentrated vinegars. However, at high concentrations, the flavored vinegars may become turbid. If clear, flavored vinegars are desired, it is possible that the end product may be weak in flavor strength and characteristic of the flavor.
FR 2,693,471 discloses the use of cocoa as a flavorant for vinegar. JP 5-153,955 discloses a flavored vinegar which utilizes a spice or spice extract containing isothiocyanate derivatives immersed in vinegar. JP 3-058,766 discloses the preparation of citric flavored vinegar by processing squeezed juice to obtain an essential oil and processing. JP 6-125,179 discloses a flavored vinegar preparation obtained by fermentation.
Thus, there remains a need for flavored vinegars which are clear and stable. It would also be useful if such flavored vinegars could be prepared quickly as needed by a simple method such as the addition of a flavored concentrate to a typical vinegar. Thus, there also remains a need for flavored concentrates which are useful for preparing such flavored vinegars. There also remains a need for methods for preparing such flavored concentrates.